Modern seating units exist that allow a user to adjust a backrest relative to a seat and/or to extend a footrest relative to a chair base. These existing seating unit use mechanisms (e.g., electric motors or linear actuators) to control adjustment of an inclination angle of the backrest and the extension of the footrest. Typically, these mechanisms are housed internal to the seating unit such that the mechanisms are hidden from view. Further, these mechanisms require an external component that allows an operator (e.g., occupant of the seating unit) to interface with the mechanism and direct control of the mechanism. Typically, the external components are fixedly mounted to the seating unit, thus, precluding the operator from effecting control of the mechanism from a location removed from the seating unit or from a more relaxed position within the seating unit. Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention pertain to technology for allowing the operator to attach and detach the external component from the seating unit while allowing the external component control the mechanism for adjusting the seating unit when attached to the seating unit.